Everybody Hurts
by whoeversaidlifewasfair
Summary: Another of my R/Hr fics, yet again, I think it's my best fic!! Please R/R!!! ***5th and LAST CHAPTER poster!!*** sniffle
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody Hurts" ( By "WhoEverSaidLifeWasFair".  
  
A/N: Yep, yet another title that is from a song by The Corrs... It's just their songs seem to yell out for Ron/Hermione fics... anyways... Have fun !!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song by The Corrs.  
  
Stupid Ron.  
  
Stupid, stupid, STUPID RON!!  
  
Hermione ran, she ran through corridors, up stairs, down hallways... She didn't stop until her side ached so much she thought she would split in two.  
  
She panted, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Stupid !!!!!!!  
  
"TAP TAP TAP TAP"  
  
Dammit, he was still following her.  
  
She felt like crying out loud.  
  
How can he be so horrible!  
  
She broke into a run once more.  
  
"TAP TAP TAP TAP"  
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TAP TAP TAP TAP"  
  
Run, run, run, run...  
  
He can't catch you up...  
  
Run, run, run, run.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She slipped and flew through the corridor, landing on her left arm.  
  
Ow!  
  
Damn him.  
  
She tried to get up, but white hot pain spread through her arm.  
  
Great, now I'll have to depend on him.  
  
NO WAY! No way am I going to let him help me.  
  
With her wand arm, that was thankfully okay, she took her wand out and muttered a spell.  
  
Ron rushed past her, and some sort of impulse made him look left, instead of right, were Hermione was.  
  
He stopped, and Hermione saw tears glistening in his cheeks.  
  
"I know you're there Hermione" he said flatly, "even though I can't look at you, I know you're there".  
  
The spell wouldn't let his head turn to the right, so he couldn't look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am." he said hoarsely, "please, let me help you."  
  
"You're hurt right?" he guessed.  
  
She let go of a sob.  
  
"Herm, please..."  
  
She continued to cry.  
  
"Herm, I can't turn round to help you! Could you please let me help you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and tried to lift herself, but let go a sharp cry.  
  
"Hermione!!!!" Ron screamed, seeming to be in pain himself, and with a cry of anger, he broke free of the spell and turned to Hermione, not even wiping his tears.  
  
He ran to her, and embraced her, taking care to not hurt her left arm, that was crumpled under her.  
  
"God, what have I done..." he whispered to himself.  
  
He picked Hermione up carefully, putting one arm under her back, and the other one under her knees, so that her left arm wasn't pressed onto his chest: her head on his left side.  
  
She sobbed, and tried to mutter something like "leave me alone".  
  
Ron chuckled "no way".  
  
Ron took her to Hospital Wing, even though it took him a long time, because he had no idea where they were, but Hermione fainted, and he got the idea of how serious her injury could be.  
  
He reached Hospital Wing and kicked the door open, balancing Hermione and taking care that she wouldn't feel the kick too hard.  
  
The door crashed into the wall, and Madam Pomfrey came running, looking as if she could kill the author of the noise.  
  
As she saw Ron, she prepared her volley of shouts, but Ron signalled to Hermione, still in his arms.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nearly shouted in surprise, but she signalled to a bed around the end of Hospital Wing, and Ron carefully placed Hermione on the bed.  
  
He looked at her tenderly, fear in his eyes.  
  
"She was running in the corridors and I think she tripped and broke her left arm" he said simply to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded.  
  
"Can I stay here with her?" he asked, and Madam Pomfrey seemed to be taken aback, but seeing as he had carried her through half the school in attempt to bring her to Hospital Wing instead of calling a professor, she let him stay.  
  
And he did stay; he stayed all day, and he would have stayed all night, but Madam Pomfrey kicked him out.  
  
***  
  
He entered the Common Room to find Harry, seemingly worried sick, who jumped up as he saw him, and asked him about Hermione.  
  
Ron explained the whole story, and Harry whistled.  
  
"How the hell did you brake through her spell?"  
  
"I dunno but I just knew I had to help her man, I just forced myself to turn around, and the spell sort of erm... broke..."  
  
Harry seemed a bit less worried after being told the story, but when he offered Ron a game of chess he said he was going to bed early.  
  
***  
  
Ron didn't change into his pyjamas, but he just went to his bed, and sat there, with his curtains closed, thinking about Hermione...  
  
It's all my bloody fault.  
  
What if she's seriously hurt?  
  
She didn't wake up in all day...  
  
And it's all my fault...  
  
All my bloody fault.  
  
He buried his face in his hands, and thought desperately what he would tell her when he saw her again.  
  
He had really no idea...  
  
When he was with her, he just got lost for words, and if he said something, it always seemed to be the opposite of what he had intended to do... And they always ended up in fights...  
  
***  
  
He had decided it, he fumbled with his bedclothes untill he formed a lump that resembled a body, scrambled out of his bed and closed the curtains.  
  
He didn't want anyone to know, not even Harry.  
  
He took his wand and slipped carefully out of the boy's dorm.  
  
They were all sleeping, and he could hear Neville snoring.  
  
As he walked down the steps and into the common room, he muttered  
  
"Lumos!" so he could see what he was doing.  
  
He walked out to the corridor, and thankfully the Fat Lady in the portrait wasn't there.  
  
He had wondered for a second if he should borrow Harry's cloak, but had decided against it.  
  
He walked down the corridors quietly, and only heard once a noise, that was Peeves cursing in the boy's toilets.  
  
He hurried past them and arrived quite soon to Hospital Wing.  
  
He tried the door, but it was locked, so he muttered "Alohomora!" and it opened silently.  
  
He walked in, locking the door again after him, and sat down beside the bed that was Hermione's.  
  
Hermione was awake, but seeing him she pretended to still be unconscious.  
  
This made Ron worry even more, and he looked at her so tenderly that she could have sworn he liked her...  
  
But no, - impossible...  
  
Ron had made her cry countless times, and it was his time to sufer.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had mended her bones, but she had a burning sensation in her left arm.  
  
As a matter of fact, she had a burning sensation on her cheeks too, but that was due to Ron's stare.  
  
She wished he would look away, but he didn't.  
  
As a matter of fact, he did something worse:  
  
He got up, and thinking she was asleep, kissed her on the lips.  
  
At this she went bright scarlet, and if it hadn't been dark, Ron would have discovered her.  
  
***  
  
Much to her annoyance, Ron had stayed with her all night, and hadn't slept a wink.  
  
As a consequence, neither had she.  
  
The minutes ticked by, and the sun started coming out, and finally, with one last longing look, Ron left.  
  
As he closed the door, Hermione stood up like a bolt, feeling her lips.  
  
Ron had just kissed her.  
  
Ron had kissed her thinking she was asleep...  
  
This was a dream, it had to be...  
  
But it hadn't been a dream, and as Ron went to have breakfast he hardly ate, but wrapped some sausages in a napkin, together with some buttered toast.  
  
He returned to Hospital Wing, to find Hermione apparently 'finally awake' .  
  
He greeted her as usual, and passed her the sausages and toast.  
  
"Your favourite" he mumbled.  
  
Hermione was trying to act normal, but was finding it very difficult.  
  
Should she tell Ron that she hadn't been sleeping when.... ARGHHHH!!!  
  
She didn't even want to think about it....  
  
Ron would probably never talk to her if she confessed it.  
  
But the truth was, even though she didn't want to admit it, that she had liked it as much as him, and she wanted to be more than friends with him.  
  
"Thanks" she mumbled, equally quiet.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" said a harsh voice, "who permitted you to come and visit my patient?"  
  
"Erm... No-one" he said apologetically.  
  
If only she knew - thought Hermione.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over to them and saw the food.  
  
"What do you think?" she said, now positively furious, "that I starve my patients?".  
  
"No, no! Of course..." he said, only realising that now.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly, besides herself.  
  
"I should be giving you a detention you know?!" she said matter of factly.  
  
Ron didn't answer, he just looked at the floor.  
  
"Now I will have to kindly ask you to leave Hermione alone, she needs rest, " she said.  
  
Truly, Hermione needed rest, and so did Ron, but he looked pleadingly at Hermione, and she said,  
  
"Can't he stay for just a bit Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She looked surprised, but answered a bit more warmly:  
  
"Ten minutes only", and she left them alone.  
  
Ron sat in silence, and Hermione glanced a sideways look at him.  
  
He seemed a bit lost, and she could see how preoccupied he was.  
  
"Erm..." they both said at once, and Hermione signalled to him to start.  
  
"I just wanna say I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday" he said awkwardly.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly; it was very hard to get a clear apology out of Ron.  
  
"It doesn't matter... It was my fault for being so picky".  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Hermione and Ron are shouting at eachother:  
  
"Oh yea? That's what you really think about me?"  
  
"Yea! You're a real prat and you even admitted last year that as long as the girl you went to the ball with had a good appearance, you wouldn't mind if she was completely stupid !!!"  
  
"Oh yea? And what about you and Vicky?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You don't intend to tell me you didn't go with him for his fame !!"  
  
"Actually Viktor is a great person, and don't call him Vicky !!"  
  
"I call that egit what I want !!"  
  
"How dare you !!??"  
  
"How dare I WHAT, Hermione? Mention him? Tell you what I think about him? You tell me pretty well all you think about me!!!!"  
  
"I hate you!! I really do!! I don't understand you!!!"  
  
Hermione runs off crying.  
  
"Hermione wait!!!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"D'you know why I got so mad?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Viktor broke up with me, but I hadn't told anyone."  
  
"What??!! "  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"The Son of a Bitch" he muttered to Hermione's surprise.  
  
"But... But why?" he continued.  
  
"Search me" she shrugged.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You would have just laughed..."  
  
"I wouldn't!!!"  
  
"Would too."  
  
"Wouldn't"  
  
"Would"  
  
"Oh - OK, let's just leave it OK?"  
  
"Yea".  
  
"Mr. Weasley!!! I gave you ten minutes, and you've had more than half an hour!!"  
  
"Ooops" said Ron, preparing to leave.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yea?" he answered, his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!!??" said a menacing tone.  
  
Ron waited doubtfully.  
  
Hermione finally spoke quietly, so that only Ron could hear her: "I wasn't asleep yesterday when you erm... visited" she said slyly, not looking at him.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open, and he went deep scarlet, realising what she meant, but Madam Pomfrey advanced on him and practically pushed him out of the door.  
  
Ron just stood there staring at the closed door, blinking.  
  
Dammit, why did I have to do it?  
  
Now she KNOWS what I feel....  
  
He looked totally lost for words, and headed to the boy's toilets, where he sat down and groaned.  
  
DAMN !  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review. ;D  
  
Love, *(*whoeversaidlifewasfair*(* 


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody Hurts" ( By "WhoEverSaidLifeWasFair".  
  
A/N: Yep, finally a second chapter for Everybody Hurts, in my opinion, my best Ron/Hermione fic... anyways... R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song by The Corrs.  
  
Oh shit !!!!  
  
Ron sat in the boys toilets, completely at loss for everything.  
  
What a load of bollocks, - he thought.  
  
And he was quite right to be so upset:  
  
Hermione, after having a big argument with him, running away from him, and succeeding in only hurting herself, had discovered what Ron felt for her.  
  
He had given himself away by, when he thought she was asleep in Hospital Wing, kissing her... Right there and then !! What had he been thinking of? What could possibly had made him do that? Now he would never be able to look at her in the face... Never...  
  
He wondered if he should tell Harry; and even if he didn't look forward to it, he felt like he had to explain it to someone, at least to feel more at ease with himself, but if he told someone in his family, some Weasley, they wouldn't take him seriously, or would tell the whole school about it... And that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
All he wanted now was to go back, to never have kissed her...  
  
But on the other hand...  
  
Maybe...  
  
But no - he brushed that thought away.  
  
Hermione would never like him.  
  
NEVER.  
  
He walked slowly away from everything.  
  
From the toilets, from the Hospital Wing Corridor, from Hogwarts...  
  
He came to a stop beside the lake, and kicked a bit of loose soil into the lake, watching as it sank, and the Giant Squid bubbling angrily.  
  
He looked up at the Castle, and could see clearly the windows in Hospital Wing.  
  
The bright white curtains where closed, and he found himself wishing they were open, so he could see Hermione.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't quite sure how much time he spent beside the lake, thinking about what he should do.  
  
He just knew that when finally it had been dark and cold for a long time, he decided to make his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
As he entered through the Fat Lady's Portrait, he noticed how very hungry he was; he hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast.  
  
He walked through the deserted Common Room and sat himself down in front of the fire, rubbing his stomach.  
  
A tiny voice came from behind him, making him jump.  
  
It was Hermione, she offered him some food without looking at him, and sat down beside him.  
  
"We have to talk" she said quietly.  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore:  
  
"Oh Ron! Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"What would you like me to say?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, I don't know, why do you think I'm asking you?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I guess you want to know... Why? Right?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, - I really am... If I had known you weren't asleep I..." - he didn't finish.  
  
Hermione urged him on: "You what Ron? I mean - what were you thinking of... To - to kiss me like that... I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say!"  
  
Ron winced as if she had muttered some curse, but still didn't answer.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"I dunno man... It just seemed like the right thing to do..."  
  
"The right thing to do? So it was only because of that?" she said, seeming exasperated.  
  
Ron didn't answer, and Hermione left in a huff, leaving him to puzzle over the reason why he had really kissed her...  
  
You know perfectly well the reason why you did it Ron Weasley! he thought to himself, you know exactly what you were thinking of... You wouldn't have bloody kissed her if you didn't like her... he paused, swallowed hungrily at some food, and continued, realising what these thoughts clearly meant...  
  
"I'm in trouble now..." he murmured to himself.  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm in love with Hermione".  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!! Another cliffie!!! I had allready written this, but I wasn't at all pleased with it, 'cos it all finished nice and dandy, as allways... And I wanted to make it longer... 'Cos all my fics seem to end the same, and they're too short (at least the R/Hm ones).  
  
This chappie is much too short, but it's the best I could do at the moment... My writer's block is getting fond of visiting my mind... GRRRRR!!!!!! Geroff !!!! .  
  
Hopefully next chapter will be posted SOON, and will be LONGER, but with one condition grins evilly i want MORE reviews!!! Lotsa reviews K? If I don't get any reviews, NO MORE STORY !! - well... okay, let's face it... I'd write more of it anyway, 'cos I'm too fond of it.  
  
Anyways, as allways, please REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!! ;D  
  
Cheerioooooooooo, *(*whoeversaidlifewasfair*(*. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody Hurts" ( By "WhoEverSaidLifeWasFair".  
  
A/N: Yes, after racking my brains and fighting back and enourmous writer's block, chapter three has arrived!!  
  
R & R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lookie her guys, right now I've got 23 reviews for this fic, and I want MORE!!!  
  
**greedy greedy greedy** you'll be thinking, well yeah, but I want mooooooooore !!  
  
Gimme 50 reviews, and I will never say anything bad again!!, and will update every day!! and will solemnly promise to never make you wait again!! But just reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song by The Corrs.  
  
Ron stayed in the empty Common Room for a long time, puzzling over what exactly he should say to Hermione, who was, at that very moment, even though Ron had no idea, thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
When he finally walked up to the boy's dorms, he found a questioning Harry waiting for him.  
  
He wondered for a minute if he should tell Harry all about it, after all, he might help...  
  
But he finally decided against it, he didn't feel like telling anyone now.  
  
Harry seemed to sense this, and with an exasperated sigh, went back to his four-poster bed after muttering a "Good night to you too".  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Harry waited for Ron at the door of the boy's dorm.  
  
He sure is taking his time today, he thought.  
  
"Umm, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't have to wait for me you know... You can go on with Hermione, I'll catch you up".  
  
Aaah, so that's it! Harry thought, they've had another fight.  
  
"What happened... You know - between you two".  
  
Ron jumped a foot into the air, "No-nothing ha-happened" he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah right... I'd bet my Firebolt you two had a fight again".  
  
"Then you'd better hand it over pal, you had it wrong there" Ron answered wryly.  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No!" he said angrily, kicking his trunk.  
  
Harry raised his hands in mock defeat, "Ok, ok, don't get all pissed off now".  
  
He turned to leave, but Ron muttered a sort of squeak.  
  
"What was that you said?" said Harry, having trouble not laughing his head off.  
  
Ron squeaked again.  
  
"Oh Come on Ron!!"  
  
"I kissed her" he squeaked.  
  
Harry, who had just sat on a chair, nearly fell off in surprise.  
  
"You what??" he said, dissolving in a fit of laughs.  
  
" 'S not bloody funny"  
  
"Oh, but it is".  
  
"Can't see why."  
  
Harry finally calmed himself down.  
  
"So? What's the problem?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what's the problem?' isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No".  
  
Ron groaned, and sat on his bed, his head in his hands.  
  
"Shall I tell you the whole story?"  
  
"Yup. Go on-"  
  
Ron breathed deeply.  
  
"I visited her in Hospital Wing last night"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I mean two nights ago".  
  
"And, I stayed there all night, until it was breakfast time, 'cos I didn't want to be caught by Pomfrey".  
  
"And just before leaving I... Well you know... I..."  
  
"kissed her" he said angrily, ignoring Harry's look.  
  
"because I thought she was asleep, and she was so... Argh!! I can't believe I'm telling you all this".  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"So good looking?" Harry offered.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, you can't even imagine how goo- Hey!! NO!! No I DIDN'T mean that!! You git!! You made me do that on purpose!!"  
  
Harry was having a good time with Ron...  
  
Sure, Ron was having a bad time, but it was SO hilarious...  
  
Ron punched his pillow angrily.  
  
"Okay, so she does look a bit nice when she's sleeping".  
  
Harry gave him that look again.  
  
"So maybe quite nice... Or... Oh shit!! Yes! She looks VERY NICE when she sleeps! And not only then! Are you happy now you &$%#*!!"  
  
Harry was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides.  
  
This was a real humour programme...  
  
"Go on!"  
  
"And when I went back everything was OK, and then Pomfrey kicked me out, but before I left Hermione said..."  
  
"She said..."  
  
"Oh bollocks, she said she had been awake when I... - kissed her".  
  
"And then I had to leave..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Very, thankyou."  
  
"What am I going to do now Harry?"  
  
"Well, how about telling her how you feel?"  
  
"Are you CRAZY??"  
  
"What do you suggest if not?"  
  
"Dunno but... Anything but THAT".  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'why?' Man! It would be SO embarrassing!"  
  
"So? Do you want to get something going with her or not?"  
  
"Well... Yea, that would be nice but..." Ron said with a dreamy voice.  
  
"Go on mate, give it a try!"  
  
And with that, Harry gave Ron a push out of the door.  
  
Surprised, Ron tripped on the steps and tumbled down, only to land on...  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!! Another cliffie!!! How hilarious right? After a long talk with Harry and making a complete fool out of himself, he goes and falls... On top of Hermione...  
  
What'll happen next??  
  
TA-DAAAAAA!!  
  
Who knows...  
  
Well - I do... But that's out of question. ;o)  
  
This chappie is longer that the last one, just as I promised, and I'm allready working on the next one...  
  
But please... READ & REVIEW !!!  
  
Cheeriooo, and thanks for reading. *(*whoeversaidlifewasfair*(*.  
  
  
  
P.S.: I NEED HEEEEEEEEEELP !! DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO MAKE BOLD LETTERS AND SO ON APPEAR??!! IT DOESN'T SEEM TO WORK FOR ME !!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Everybody Hurts" ( By "WhoEverSaidLifeWasFair".  
  
A/N: Look guys... You have no idea just how sorry I am...  
  
I'm just fighting back a MAJOR writer's block... I haven't updated my version of "HP & the Order of the Phoenix" in ages either...  
  
But I have started on a new story: "Crossing the Line", it's great, I highly recommend it for while you wait for this one to be finished... SOOORRY!!!  
  
Just Read & Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song by The Corrs.  
  
************************************************************  
  
And with that, Harry gave Ron a push out of the door.  
  
Surprised, Ron tripped on the steps and tumbled down, only to land on...  
  
Hermione Granger!  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Omph!" Hermione Granger wheezed as something warm and heavy landed on top of her.  
  
Looking up, her eyes met some brilliant azure ones.  
  
"Sorry" said the blue-eyed stranger, offering his freckled hand to pull her up.  
  
- Wait! - A freckled hand?! - Blue eyes! -  
  
"Ron?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ron nearly dropped her in surprise: "Hermione!!!"  
  
She immediately let go of his hand.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you following me now or what?!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"Me??!! Follow you ??!! Are you crazy or what??!!" he said angrily.  
  
Hermione fought the urge to slap him right there and then.  
  
Suddenly, Ron sighed.  
  
"Why is it we always end up fighting?" he said quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Well... I'll just go - " Ron mumbled, as he turned and left.  
  
"Ron wait!" she said suddenly, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
Ron felt as if Fred and George had just set up some Dr. Fillibusters No- Heat, Wet Start Fireworks on the spot on his arm where Hermione had touched him.  
  
Ron stared at his feet while he waited for her to speak.  
  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday night" she said quietly. "I'm just nervous, I guess".  
  
"No, I-" the apology that Ron had prepared suddenly sounded extremely lame, so with a sigh, he just said: "We still have to talk".  
  
"Yeah" she said in a very frightened manner.  
  
"Then... Shall we... Erm..." he gestured with his hand to the couches.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better sit" she finished for him.  
  
Harry, who had just emerged from the boys dorms again, decided not to interrupt, and left to have breakfast without another word.  
  
There was an agonisingly long silence as they sat in opposite couches, facing eachother.  
  
The air around them was so tense it felt like it could be sliced with a knife.  
  
"Well -" they both said at the same time.  
  
The silence stretched again.  
  
"Look... I'm really sorry Hermione... I don't know what got into me... I- Well... You'll be really disgusted at me now, so if you decide that you don't want to see me again in all your life... well... you have every right... And I won't argue if you just want to curse me on the spot..."  
  
He said all of this very quickly, and Hermione didn't interrupt.  
  
"But, -" he continued more slowly and quietly, "before you curse me to pieces, I just want you to know that..." a knot had formed in his throat, and he was sure he's never be able to say it...  
  
"I just want you to know that - I did it because I love you Hermione"  
  
With his last words, he looked at Hermione in the eyes, and there was a silence.  
  
************************************************************  
  
OMG! I am TRULY EVIL!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I'll end this chapter here to see how far your nerves can strech, and I promise to update the next chapter very soon, and it'll be all fluffy and nice, but I'm just doing all this to put a bit of *salsa* into the whole story... It would be just very boring to end it in this chapter...  
  
SORRY!  
  
Well, will update soon! - And, as this story is one chapter away from the end, could I please end with 50 reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
N-E-Wayz, you all rock, and thankx for being with me this far, and putting up with my rants and al.  
  
Love,  
  
*(*whoeversaidlifewasfair*(*. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Everybody Hurts" ( By "WhoEverSaidLifeWasFair".  
  
A/N: *sniffle*, Boo! The last chapter!  
  
First of all, I want to thank everyone who read this story: specialy the ones who reviewed... You rule guys... *sniffle* I'll miss you.  
  
Anyway, it would be lovely to reach 50 reviews, only 8 more reviews guys!  
  
I just hope you all enjoyed reading this. And now... On to the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song by The Corrs.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I just want you to know that - I kissed you because I love you Hermione"  
  
With his last words, he looked at Hermione in the eyes, and there was a silence.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
Ron, expecting a volley of curses, screwed up his face and waited.  
  
When nothing happened, he opened one eye warily, and looked fearfully in Hermione's direction.  
  
"You... You..." she spluttered.  
  
Ron winced.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" she said suddenly, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Ron opened his eyes wide in shock and stared at her.  
  
"You're... You're serious?" he said weakly.  
  
"I've never been more sure about something in all my life" she said quietly.  
  
Ron got up, and walked over to where she was.  
  
Doubtfully, he stood there.  
  
Finally, Hermione moved a bit to allow him some more space.  
  
Gulping, he sat.  
  
And slowly, ever so slowly, looking at each-other's eyes, they closed the space between the two of them on the couch, and they kissed.  
  
It was slow, sweet, and insecure, but it got stronger by the moment.  
  
Ron pulled back for air, and looked in awe at Hermione.  
  
"You have no idea just how much I love you" he said.  
  
And before she could answer, he kissed her again.  
  
"I love you Ron" she said when they paused. "I want to stay like this with you forever".  
  
Adoringly, they looked at eachother, and for only the third time, their lips met.  
  
Just then, Fred and George stomped into the Common Room.  
  
"Oi! Get a room you two!"  
  
They said, and laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart and blushed furiously.  
  
Behind the twins came Harry, muttering something like: "About time!"  
  
Ron stood up brusquely, holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Lay off will you please?" he said, more jokingly than anything, as he had never been more happy in all his life.  
  
"We're going to have some brekkers" he said happily.  
  
"Yeah right!" Fred and George chorused. "More like a little snogging session".  
  
They sniggered.  
  
Luckily, Ron and Hermione were already half way down the corridor, and never heard their comment.  
  
Holding hands, they both felt as if nothing could go wrong.  
  
From a nearby classroom, Professor Minerva McGonnagal was watching with headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"We have to leave it to them" said Dumbledore happily, "they always bring hope".  
  
McGonnagal sniffled in reply, clutching a hanky.  
  
************************************************************  
  
TATXÁN!  
  
THE END!  
  
FIN!  
  
Ooooooh...  
  
Who am I kidding... They are so sweet together!  
  
I'll miss writing this story a lot... But I don't think I'll write a sequel... The sequell to "The Right Time" was awfull... So I've given up on sequels...  
  
A BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS! I appreciate it a lot! - You guys rock, - no mistake!  
  
Yours allways,  
  
*(*whoeversaidlifewasfair*(*. 


End file.
